The oddest thing
by Dimitri's Shadowkissed Roza
Summary: Rose has set out to kill Dimitri and upon her return to St. Vlad's she's not met with the nicest of surprises. She ends up taking comfort in the least expected person, why does it seem like everything has just gone into a giant confusing web? Who's jealous and who turns out to be falling in love. Hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY awesomeness hope u enjoy it, this is wat i meant by i'm writing lots of stories at once. i wanna get Spirit Bound (my version) finished before 18th may :) thought i'd put it out there . . . anywho go wild. i like reviews _hint hint _**

I had made it back to St. Vlad's after killing Dimitri, my mentor, my love and the reason I am the way I am today. All I had to do was pass my final field exam and Lissa and I would be out in the real world getting on with my life after all I had finally let Dimitri carry on with his well after life I guess you call it, if there really was such thing at least he wasn't roaming the world as a strigoi. It was all so depressing I found myself changing a lot. I didn't know if it was in a good way or a bad way "Rose? Is that you?" I heard Alberta's voice "we all thought you wouldn't come back" when Alberta said that I knew she didn't mean go and live another life, she meant everyone thought I was dead.  
"Well surprise! Besides you can't get rid of me that easy" I said it was still dark and she probably wouldn't be able to see me very well but I could see her just fine. She let out a little laugh was she really laughing at a time like this?  
"Yes, it's defiantly Rosemarie alright"

I walked out of the dark and into the lighter area and I saw Alberta flinch when she saw me "Rose what happened?" I know I didn't look like shit on the outside because I freshened up before the long agonizing flight back with a little kid kicking my chair the whole way I leant a lot of control on that fight, I almost broke his nose. She could tell how I looked on the inside, after all she had known me most of my life.  
"I had some things I had to sort out" I sighed "got them sorted, I'm back now" she sighed and walked up to me and hugged me. Guardian Petrov just hugged me!  
"It was Dimitri wasn't it, you killed him" she hugged me tighter "I knew you guys were more than a mentor, student relationship" I hugged her back and started crying now that was something I haven't been able to do for a while. When I stopped crying Alberta finally let go and pulled away herself  
"is it alright if I come back and graduate?" I let a small smile spread across my face no matter what happened I always ended back at St. Vladimir's  
"sure, but you'll need to sign more forms" she said "your mother has already signed the form hoping that you'll come back" I knew mum would do something like that she is well prepared and usually gets what she wants  
"sure" I replied  
"great, go back to your old room unpack and come and see me then I'll have the forms" Alberta smiled and walked off.

I didn't have anything to unpack considering I didn't really take anything with me other than a bag of clothes. When I got to my old room it had not been untouched, I sighed we didn't have very long till I was out in the real world if Lissa even wanted me as her guardian after the way I left I knew what she felt betrayed, hurt and offended that I chose myself before her. I felt dirty again so I decided to have another shower before I left to go resign myself back to St. Vladimir's.

The hot shower felt amazing on my skin I felt my muscles relax from there tensed state, for once I finally felt a little bit safe Dimitri was now dead and at peace so was his family after the news I gave them, and I was his widow I always would be even though we weren't married. When I felt the hot water turn cold I got out into the heat of the bathroom and got changed into long pants and a baggy t-shirt.

As I made my way to Alberta's office I noticed that the school was crowded with students that I hadn't even noticed on my way in, they were all staring at me whispering although they should probably whisper a little softer because I could hear them perfectly fine. I continued to ignore them until I had made it to her office I knocked and helped myself in "I'm here to fill out the form" I said making eye contact with her, she nodded her head, gave me a piece of paper with writing on and a pen I couldn't be bothered reading through the form so I sighed.

I started heading out the door but before I could I heard a voice  
"are you sure your okay Rose?" said Alberta, she seemed very concerned  
"I have to be, I can't let my feelings get in the way of protecting a moroi's life" I added flatly, I had gotten good at my guardian mask and hiding my feelings these events that had recently just happened made me a stronger person for the good and the worse  
"you were stronger than I was" Alberta sighed "but maybe I was a strong in the sense that I got up and walked away" she was looking down as she said all this  
"you had a relationship with another dhampir? Is this why you understood me so much when I left and . . . came back?"  
she sighed "yes, we probably would've ended up together but I had to put my moroi's life ahead of his, and he go attacked" she said  
"it must have been hard"  
"I still feel powerless over that everyday, I decided that once that happened I didn't want to be doing that so I came to the school to be a guardian"

Although my mother's relationship with me is improving, Alberta was always there for me in my years here at St. Vlad's she was like my mother figure, and now I only understood her so much more. It was lunch and after I would start my classes again like usual Alberta said she would catch me up not that there was much to catch on, I'd already done all the work with my old mentor she'd just be practicing for the hell of practicing and I was fine with that, the more training the better no training could ever fully prepare you.

I walked into the cafeteria because for once in a while I actually felt hungry, I opened the door and everything was silent it was kind of funny really out of all the things I've done their all silent now. I saw a blonde haired girl that I hadn't seen in ages with a furious expression on her face. Lissa. She came and slapped me "how could you just leave me like that?!" she asked  
I was shocked but before I could answer her and all the other royal girls that were behind her stalked out.

Since I couldn't see anyone I really got along with I went to sit at a deserted table I was about to take a bite when someone came up to the table "this is kind of my table" said a familiar voice from behind me, I got up and started to leave only to be stopped I didn't say you had to leave, two is better than one"

**ohhhhhhhh who is the mystery person, or hav i said it . . . one sec . . . .hahaha nope u'll hav to wait until the next chapter so u better review :) i hoped u liked it. **

**CAUTION!!:  
OKAY PEOPLE REALLY, IF U LIKE TWILIGHT THEN PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK OUT LOVELORN CHECK IT OUT IF U DON'T LIKE IT AS WELL XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT!: this chapter may sound familar to you, it is but i had to add more because i must have been smoking crack when i wrote that and posted :/ i wasn't really but i added more and i MIGHT (no promises) add another chappie tonight. thank-you**

**ohiya, you all probably think i'm alwful for not ud'ing in so long i will agree with you there. and i feel awful. just thought i'd let you know that there is a website that i have recently joined where you can post your original stories that are fully yours and only yours i got excited when i saw it and created an acount, i thought i'd tell ya'll so if you like writing your own original that would be the place to go : .com/ and if you would like to check out my stuff that i have worked on .com/faithhopelove that is my profile :) i would LOVE LOVE LOVE for you to check it out and give me some comments :) that is all. enjoy :)**

I looked up to see no one other than Christian Ozera as I sat back down with my food "haven't seen you here in a while, everything's changed a bit hasn't it" he said with a smirk on his face  
"yeah" was all I said, the smirk that was on his face instantly wiped off  
"what, no sarcastic remark?" he said while really looking at me "oh my god Rose are you okay?" he asked as he sat down, lunch long forgotten about  
"yeah, I'm fine a lot has happened over the past month, I s'pose I've change" he looked at me with concern  
"I'll say, do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Christian was probably the second nicest person since I've been back and that's saying a lot considering our past or maybe it was just that everything had just changed everyone's perspectives  
"no, I'm fine I just need to pass so I can go out and live my life" I said rubbing my neck without thinking "to be a guardian" I felt like I had put myself out there too much and shut up  
"I see what you mean, I would love to get out there and fight" he smiled, his smile instantly turned sad "did your sudden disappearance have anything to do with guardian Belikov?" I wonder if Lissa told him or maybe Adrian, but I don't think Adrian would've told so it must have been Lissa not that it mattered.

I could tell Christian was waiting for an answer but I didn't want to answer him so I tried to change the subject "where's Adrian? I haven't seen him around, I thought he would have been the first one I saw when I got back"  
"he moved in with his girlfriend to the court, couldn't handle all the stuff at school" he said unfazed but maybe with a little venom. Adrian was gone? It ripped me apart, what happened to him waiting for me?  
"He has a girlfriend?" I asked, I felt betrayed but what could I do he was a high royal moroi and I was just a dhampir who kept rejecting him, he had the right to move on but didn't I say I'd come back and try make things work?  
"Yeah, Talia some moroi girl" he kept eating after that. Adrian and Lissa were all I really had to come back to, Lissa thought I was selfish leaving and there was Adrian but he . . . . Left.

It wasn't long till graduation now and hopefully it would pass quickly. Alberta said there was nothing much I needed to catch up on considering they were still recovering from the attack but I decided to keep my trainings going, so I trained by myself. Walking through the corridors I bumped into someone "oh sorry. I didn't mean to" I frowned inward did I just apologize to someone, not a Rose Hathaway trade mark. I looked up and saw Christian "you know I'm beginning to see you a lot" Christian said "I mean people would think you're trying to follow me or something" he was smirking now  
"what people? Remember you're the unrecognised one, and I'm the hot, badass rebel all guys want. So they would think you were following me" I said smiling. A first in a while. Christian faked hurt "ouch, if I had emotions that would hurt and if I do remember correctly you didn't have a little welcoming home committee when you came back. By the way what the hell kind of logics is that?"

We decided to move onto the next class together. I realised that the mood was starting to lighten people were being to smile again and not look so terrified and torn apart. It was good but it wasn't exaclly helping my depressed mood after killing Dimitri "Rose are you sure you've been okay? I have noticed a lot has gone on and I can't imagine what you've gone through but I know that I would like to try and help at least" he looked at me with only concern and care as he said thoughts words. Although I'd shoot myself rather than admit it Christian has been good to have around and is slowly helping me without even trying  
"what has Lissa told you?" I asked out of curiosity  
"she told me everything to do with guardian Belikov, why you left, what you were going to do there. She was acting like a spoiled brat when you left and she had no right to so I broke it with her" he replied

That would explain it, the reason he was so concerned and kind of depressed himself he loved Lissa but she was being unreasonable and he didn't like anything like that, like the way the 'royals' behave "are you okay?" I empathised on the 'you' when I asked him the question  
"better now that I'm free of all that bullshit, but stop trying to change the subject" he said he was starting to recognise my behaviours of subject changing, I was busted  
"it's getting better being here, trying to forget and it's going impossibly slow! All the help I need is to have someone to chill with and have fun. Relax even" I said loving that simple idea more and more

It was the end of whatever class we just had and I moved onto the next. I had this combat class with Eddie. Today the teacher said we were working on something to do with working in textbooks and that we needed pairs, quiet obviously Eddie and I paired but when I opened my book I found a piece of paper with really nice, neat handwriting:

The thing you wanted help with, we can do that ~Christian

How did he manage to get that in there I was watching him the whole time. But me and Christian trying to find fun. This will be interesting.

We continued classes like any other normal yet boring day like nothing had ever happened although I knew better. But if pretending nothing happened after all the mourning that people have gone through maybe it would be better and maybe I should do what everyone else had done and move on myself. I could do that the solution is easy distract myself with other people and put more of myself into training, I could even begin to train some of the moroi that has asked me and maybe even give Jill the training that she had always asked for I know that she would love that especially if I was hanging out with Christian more. She'd like to learn some of his offensive magic skills that I know he would love to teach.

I started to make my way to the cafeteria but I was ambushed into the bush next to the door I was just about to open "thought you were you supposed to be more alert than that to be a guardian, I hope you don't get assigned to me" I heard Christian's sexy voice mumble. No one could deny it, it had always been sexy "you'd get me killed" he added  
"well, I can't exactly think straight with an empty stomach besides I don't need to be on guard here" I said  
"well, guardian rule. Never let your guard down" he said sounding a shit load like Dimitri when he gave me his little lectures or Zen life lessons. My bubbly mood had just been crushed when all my memories of him that I had been trying to suppress resurfaced.

Christian seemed to notice my mood had plummeted and it didn't take him long to found out where he had slipped "shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he sighed I looked at him and gave him a sad smile  
"it's fine, I have to go to Russia and face his family for the funeral anyway" it really wasn't his fault he didn't really know  
"you're going to Russia soon? For his funeral, with his family?" he asked curiosity in his tone  
"yes I am. His family is very nice and accepting" I said "we already had a funeral for him but the family would like to have another, knowing that he really is dead now" I said, and for the first time in a while I didn't feel the need to break down at the thought of him it felt better to talk about it  
"shit" seemed to be all that Christian could say "do you need me to come with you?" he asked when I looked at him he wasn't just saying it for the hell of offering because he felt bad. He genuinely just wanted to help  
"I would like that" I replied  
"well, to anyone else we would be a abnormal talking bush, so I say we get out of here and do what we said we would" said Christian starting an easier subject  
"and what would that be?" I asked Christian was grinning ear to ear with mischief  
"fun." He said in a way that made my extremely curious to what he was planning for us to do.

**i hope you enjoyed, the next chapter you will be able to read what kind of trouble they can get themsleves into. i thought i would put the disclaimer at the end of the chapter cause i'm special :) disclaimer: i don't own any of the character's or the vampire academy series they all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I completed another chapter instead of doing my English assignment thats due tomorrow but it's okay cause she's a cranky old lady :L **

With Christian I didn't know what to expect. I laughed as he pulled me by the hand and started running leading me to the place he said we would have some 'fun' "where are you taking me?" I asked and a mischievous smirk crossed his face  
"you'll see" he replied simply he had been leading me back in the direction of the class rooms at the dhampir wing. We pulled up outside Stan's classroom and I had a feeling it wasn't for educational purposes, it never was. I was now really curious to see what he was planning. He looked back at me with a smirk, I swear a smirk was his permanent facial expression  
"ready?" he looked back at me while sliding a key into the key hole  
"where the hell did you get a key?" I let out a panicky squeak, me Rose Hathaway. I mean jumping into the class windows whatever fine, but stealing a key. I needed to calm down I was getting way to serious the real Rose was nothing like this she was reckless and willing to do anything to piss Stan of all people off.

Thinking about how cautious I was being made me think about how strong Dimitri's influence had been on me, I had changed a lot since I first started being taught by him. This sobered me up; I didn't want to prank anyone I just wanted to go back to my dorm and curl up under my covers.

Christian seemed to notice my extreme mood change "hey, we can do something else if you want. Just take it easy on me I can't deal with an emotional Rose I only just got used to the insane one" he tried joking but I could tell he was still concerned for me. So I did what I did best and put my happy face on and put moroi first  
"nah I'm fine, let's get this done before I get busted" Christian laughed as I said this  
"gee Rose calm down. If we get busted I'll cover for everything, we all know your record isn't the best. Who knows maybe you already have a black mark on your name." he teased. Somehow listening to him tease affectionately like he always did soothed me and made me feel a little normal again.

It still wasn't the same after the trip to Russia but I knew I would have to get over that and move on sometime and maybe even with Christian's help. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to do this alone but I would also never mention that to him. He would get way to cocky and egotistical if I tried to be nice. "So what are we actually doing? I think I have the right to know now" I grinned at him. He just walked into the classroom like he hadn't broken more than at least five rules, he emptied his pockets out on the desk and there was a load of packets and other bits and pieces in there I walked up to see what the objects actually were and saw heaps of fart bombs.

I laughed at Christian "mature, really" I sarcastically commented it was childish but I think that was exactly his aim "I have a class here tomorrow" I said  
"so? I don't" Christian smirked "come on you're a big tough guardian in training, you can just harden up" he gave me a cheeky smile like he was six years old  
"was that supposed to be a compliment?" I said faking shock. We both let out a light laugh  
"let's get down to business if we're going to mess this room up by the time the sun goes down" he winked at me and while he got all the fart bombs ready I started writing things like 'I'm stinky Stan' all over his whiteboard, because I was being an immature.

We were laughing like crazy as we had to run out of the room with everything closed up for tomorrow when Stan would have to spend the whole day in there. I had the pleasure of having him and that class room first up tomorrow morning "I like what you did with the whiteboard" Christian laughed  
"and I like what you did with the room" I gave him my best smile. Christian ended up spraying other things like silly strings and fake snow all over the place, to a point that if we got caught we would be seriously screwed! But that was the thrill of it; the entertainment was seeing Stan's reaction

"You're not going to see Stan's reaction to our creation tomorrow" I pointed out  
"That's okay. My job is done" he said  
"And what was your job?" I asked curiously  
"To keep you happy, even if it's only for a little while" he gave me a sideways glance through his black fringe, and for once I was actually shocked into speechlessness but in a good way. That was very thoughtful for Christian. Oh look at us now we're both turning into saps "come on I'll walk you to your dorm" he said looking at the time on his phone. Although I didn't understand why he had one I couldn't ever imagine him using it.

We we're just outside "besides I help set most of it up" he grinned at me and walked off in the other direction before curfew. It was hard to believe that we started after school and now it was curfew, but my stomach reminded me and I cursed at myself. Closing the fringe door to the common room I found Lissa standing there leaning against the wall with her arms crossed like she was trying to be intimidating.

Even if I wasn't training to fight one of the scariest things on this planet I still wouldn't be intimidated because although she could do serious damage with spirit she wasn't that crazy. Well I hoped not "what do you want?" I sighed  
"you spent this afternoon with Christian" she said with an attitude, it wasn't a question either.  
"That point I want you to get to is?" I asked back with just as much venom, I hadn't done anything to deserve this after what I had just been dealing with. She was being brainwashed by those stuck up royals and I wanted to know how they got to her so bad.

If she was going to drag herself down like titanic that's fine with me as long as I didn't have to as well "why? Aren't you guys supposed to hate each other?" she spat "I don't want you near him. I love him" what she said shocked me

"what? You want me to stay away from a friend because you said so? Honey you're a royal but even you can't stop that. And loving someone requires actually caring about them and not treating them like shit and thinking about you all the time!" a look of guilt quickly went past her face as I said that but she quickly shook it off  
"I just came to tell you" she said walking away I didn't exactly comprehend her words but I didn't really care sick of this already I made my way to my dorm for the rest of the night in peace. Something I have begun to appreciate so much.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in long there's really no excuses. Comments please good bad or even bizarre ;) hahahaha x. **


	4. Chapter 4

**heeeeey i got another chapter up faster than usual, haha i should actually be doing assignments oh well i hope you enjoy.  
AND PLEEEEEEEEEASE COMMENT :D THANKS 3 **

Today was the day. Christian and I had ultimately pranked Stan's class room yesterday and there would be hell to pay for it. I was up for Stan's lesson first up today and I couldn't wait to see his reaction but I was also knew he would that he would instantly look at me and try to pin the blame.

I met Christian down at the cafeteria he was already waiting there I could see the anticipation of what was going to happen "you know I still have to sit in that classroom, right?" I said. The way we left that room would make no person want to step in there ever again

"yeah, it's like hitting two birds with one stone" he smirked at me and I glared at him. We were now making our way out of the cafeteria classes were going to start soon and Christian wanted to try and get a glimpse of Stan going psycho  
"you planned that all along! You have just declared a prank war my friend" I laughed and gave him a light shove but he seemed to respond to it more. He stumbled a little and caught himself.

We both started laughing and of course Lissa chose that moment to walk past and glare at me once she had walked past and disappeared I saw that Christian hadn't missed a thing "what was that Rose?" I looked at him, I didn't want to tell him I wanted everything to be fine

"it's nothing really" I gave him my bravo smile which I can usually force a lot the only people that had seen through it so far was Dimitri and he was gone now so it didn't matter.

He looked at me again but this time stopped right in front of me like he wasn't going to let me go anywhere. Did he really think that a dhampir in training couldn't get past him? I let out a sigh "she doesn't like me talking to you. Says I stole you away and that she still loves you" I said. He looked at me in shock  
"Rose, don't listen to her" I gave a light emotionless laugh  
"does it look like I listened to her?" he smiled and pulled me along to class.

Christian and I were walking down the hall and we heard a giant bloody murderous scream before yelling it was the loudest I had ever heard before.

We instantly knew from the reaction and were the obnoxious noise was coming from that it was Stan and he had obviously seen his classroom or smelt it. We also began to hear fits of laughter from people around that were observing our work of art.

Christian and I gave each other silent high fives before I walked into the class and he continued moving down the hall to his Stan heard me come in an instantly looked at me with rage, I could see a vain popping out of his neck "you" he said, he may have only said one word but that one word was filled of so much anger.

I played it cool and acted like I didn't have a clue what was going on. In fact I tried to make myself look a little scared, I could tell that everyone in the class was in fact a little intimidated "ahh sorry I'm late guardian Alto?" I asked innocently

"No Rose, you've done more than arriving late, you did this to my room didn't you" I had all eyes from everyone in the class on me, everyone was silent they refused to make a noise. I just looked at him considering my words very wisely  
"I haven't even been in this room since yesterday" I said innocently looked at him this wasn't the first time I had to put on this innocent act in fact I used to use it quite a lot he was so angry I could see the vein's starting to pop out of his neck

"Rosemarie Hathaway, get out of my classroom!" he screamed I walked out and I had a feeling I knew where I was supposed to be going except Dimitri wouldn't actually be there to scold me saying I wasn't like that anymore and then get me out of trouble sad thoughts spread through me.

When I walked into the office I saw Kirova looking at me expectantly "Rosemarie, why was I expecting this to happen sooner or later" I could hear the lectures starting already she gave a sigh but not the ones she usually did this was the type where she was about to say something and knew I would get upset over it I started to become nervous at the thought that she would kick me out of school I was so close to finishing as well

"I can't say I understand what you're going through I know that you and guardian Belikov were close, maybe even closer than I would have liked but pranking Guardian Alto isn't what you should be worrying about so close to graduation. You have matured so much in this past year alone and Dimitri did keep me updated on your progress and although he isn't here I knew that he would try and do everything in his power to not get you kicked out of school" she looked up at me and at this point I was holding my breath.

Her just looking at me like that was suspenseful and now I knew she didn't want to bring up the Dimitri topic I wasn't the only one upset he was dead and to be honest her talking to her about him did hurt. I was also shocked that she hadn't taken her usual raging fits of horror and punish me severely

"now it's because of this improvements and the fact that Dimitri wouldn't let such a great young guardian in training be removed that I let this go but I still have to give you a punishment, principal obligations" she had basically just given me a massive speech but what shocked me is how calmly she did it.

I looked at her and appreciated what she was doing "thank you I guess" I couldn't say much more before someone burst into the room  
"it was me I did it, not Rose she had absolutely nothing to do with it" I recognised the voice and shut my eyes. Idiot.  
"ah well Mr. Ozera seems that Miss. Hathaway has already said what was needing to be said and I didn't hear any mention on your name"

"but it was me" he said boldly oh wow my knight in shining burnt armour I thought sarcastically  
"well since you seem so intent with joining Miss Hathaway in detention be my guest you'll be cleaning that classroom spotless until the stink is gone I don't care if you're out past curfew doing it!" she looked up at us "now out of my office"

Christian and I both made our way out of the office to face the mess that was made in the class Kirova had excused us from classes "now I get to spend all day with you Rosie" he said nudging my shoulder I snapped out of my daze only to hear him call me Rosie

"don't ever call me Rosie again" I said in a threatening voice that Christian still didn't find intimidating  
"aww come on its all part of our blooming friendship" he said smirking at me he was trying to lighten my mood again  
"oh yeah well your stuck cleaning the room while I watch" I said smiling at him and running off. I could tell that he was running after me but there was no way that he would catch up. By the time I got to the class room that everyone had cleared out of I laughed at how much mess we had actually caused.

Christian was going to have a good time cleaning that up.

**hey i hoped you liked it :D if you did please comment the more comments the better :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've finally updated, sorry for taking so long. There's no excuses but please enjoy.**

* * *

Cleaning up all the mess we had made was nowhere near as fun as making it in the first place. It still smelt and we had been locked up in here all day, I was truly impressed by the chaos we had managed to cause in here. But it was still only technically half of the school day that had gone past. I suddenly hard the classroom door open and looked up to see that it was Stan triumphantly making his way into the room, then his face dropped and when I looked over to the other side of the room I saw Christian leaning against the wall in his usual bad boy lounge completely passed out. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it and I had been doing all the work.

I picked up the closest thing I could find and hurled it at him not holding back any of my strength, but it still ended up with more of a swing then I thought it would have. Christian instantly shot up into a sitting position glaring at me and complaining, he had this groggy look on his face so he obviously been asleep for a while but somehow the look made him look innocent and even a little cute. I shook the thought out of my head and shuttered, then paying attention to Christian again he had noticed by now that Stand had entered the room and a smirk grew on his face, that boy didn't care about it one bit. Good for him because I'm sure he will care when he has to face me. He looked at me and his smirk dropped as if he'd read my mind.

Once Stan had composed himself he spoke to the both of us "it appears that it is mandatory the school feeds you." He spoke in a gruffly manner and I just wanted to laugh at; I could never take Stan seriously. Then as if it was a magic trick food appeared in his hands and I just wanted to dive for it "I also came to check on the progress, but it doesn't seem to get very far when Miss. Hathaway seems to be taking responsibility for once and doing it herself." I gaped at the now silent room and recovered instantly looking at him now with happiness.  
"Now Stan." I started  
"Guardian Alto!" he cut me off  
"Guardian Alto, I think that is the nicest thing you've said to me. Ever I'm touched." I sugar coated it a little too much knowing this might annoy him.

But instead he stayed serious "Well Rosemarie you'll be graduating soon and dispite this incident you've come a long way."  
"Two comments in one day! What's got you in a good mood?" I was still trying not to smile  
"Don't get used to it." His gruff tone had come back obviously not liking how I had picked up on it.

He dropped the plates closest to us, on a table nearby and disappeared. I looked at Christian "Well that was weird."  
"Rose, Alto's always been weird, and he's not even my teacher."  
I looked up at him in acknowledgement. Since Stan had said it I couldn't stop thinking about graduation it was so close now, tomorrow we'd all set up and get it over with I could be anyone's guardian now. I doubt that Lissa still wanted me as hers.

Christian dropped everything that he'd been doing and came over to me "Hey, what's wrong?" He looked down at me with a panicked look on his face  
"Nothing, I was thinking about graduation." I looked up at him slump down on the closest desk "Its tomorrow." I said to myself maybe more than him.  
"I guess that means that you could be guarding anyone with the way Lissa has been acting." He said, I could tell that for maybe once in his life he actually thought about what he said before he said it, either that or he actually cared about how I took how he said things.  
"Yeah I guess so." I said flicking something across the table that I was sitting on.

From then on we practically stayed silent, there was nothing to say. From tomorrow onward I would probably never see him again. I would do my job and I for once had no idea what that had in store for me. I didn't have anything to say because in truth I was scared I had always known where my future was and now I had no idea. We ate in complete silence before we started to clean the mess that he actually started to participate in not that there was much left to do now. I had seemed to get through a lot by myself when I was left in my own thoughts before.

I had stayed silent the whole time and Christian didn't speak either. I was glad that Christian didn't seem to push it. We had finished it by that afternoon and looked for Stan who insisted on checking to see it was finished completely then dismissed us to our own rooms for the night after we had eaten dinner with the rest of the gang. It felt weird I had seen everyone talking, the whole cafeteria was busy as always and usually you could hear a loud hum of everyone's voices together. But tonight I didn't hear anything, I don't know if I was trying to block it all out or if I just wasn't paying attention. Everyone surrounding us seemed happy but our table were all in sullen moods. We knew that we wouldn't be seeing each other again unlike these other spoilt royals that surrounded us.

Sleep came to me easily that night. I was exhausted after cleaning Stan's classroom today, I had, had a completely dreamless night considering recent events and Dimitri's death it was a relief from the nightmares I have been having. My alarm clock felt like it had woken me up way to early, and suddenly after a restful night sleep all the terrifying thoughts of graduation came rushing back into my head. I stared at the ceiling willing myself to get out of bed but thoughts of Dimitri had come back. He wouldn't be here to see me graduate, to see what I've become. He wouldn't even be able to finally hold me in front of people. He'd been taken away from me.

Only when I got up and whipped the tears from my eyes did I realize how upset I was about that. I would graduate and be strong for him. This wasn't what I thought my graduation would be like at all. I had always thought Lissa would come barging through the door any moment and demand I get ready and that she would do my hair and make-up. But even she wasn't here, not anymore.

For graduation the guardians had informed all the novices to wear typical guardian attire, luckily I still had the clothes from Victor's trial. I made my way down to where the ceremony would be held and saw Christian starting to make his way over to me but he got called out and I was confronted by Alberta  
"Rose, I can't believe you're finally graduating!" she was smiling ear to ear. I couldn't help myself and laughed at her  
"You didn't think I would graduate?" I said with mock offence  
"Oh no, no I just can't believe I've watched you grow up and now you're leaving" I could see her begin to tear up. But she was strong and held it back; suddenly I felt her firm grasp around my shoulders as she hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Rose, you'll do so well." She said holding me at arm's length. I smiled at her  
"Hey Rose." Christian spoke from behind Alberta. She left us alone but told me to come and see her again later.  
"Where are you heading off to after this?" I asked  
"Back home, I'll go to college there, no way of running into Lissa there." He replied. I didn't exactly know where home was for Christian. I looked at him with sympathy and he didn't seem to mind.  
"Common, let's get this show on the road." He said again wrapping his arms around my shoulders and we joined the rest of our little group. Eddie and I talked about how much we wish Mason was here to experience this with us and I silently added Dimitri and even the old Lissa, but I knew better to say it out loud.

I think it was because I felt so numb but graduation passed with a blur, the moroi were given their ceremony first before all the dhampir's where placed into the arena to battle a bunch of fake strigoi with the 'helpless moroi'. I stood in the middle of the arena with everyone cheering around me, I was the last to go on and I realized they did that now because it was pretty much a show. I was the best graduating novice. I looked around the crowd and again absorbed everyone's excited expressions but didn't hear anything. I couldn't believe I had finished. All the guardians that were in the arena came up to me all smiling and patting me on the back. I could tell they weren't celebrating the career I had ahead of me but how well I had come along since the first time Dimitri came back.

Alberta was the last to come up to me, we were about to walk to the ceremony held for the novices after our field exam. She was talking to me and again I couldn't focus on what she was saying. She began to look at me worriedly calling other guardians over and that was the last thing I could remember before everything went black.

* * *

**Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank Aussiegirl16 and the rest of you for actually sticking to and supporting the story even after it has taken me forever to update! But on the bright side it's my first update in 2013!  
Aussiegirl16 thank you especially for giving me the motivation to write this chapter now. I appreciate and love everyone who reads my work. So as a sorry this chapter is slightly longer than my chapters usually are, enjoy!  
Also shadow-kissed angel I hope this chapter clears things up for you and you continue to enjoy the story! **

* * *

I groaned in frustration at the bright light invading my eyes "I see you couldn't resist one more visit to the infirmary before your departure Rosemarie" I recognized the voice as doctor Olendzki. I wanted to ignore her, roll over and pretend that I never woke up I didn't know why I was feeling so drained. I heard a faint laugh and finally opened my eyes to the blinding lights that seemed to radiate more light with the stark white walls.

I blinked a couple times and surely enough was welcomed to the familiar surroundings of the schools infirmary room "Couldn't help myself." I spoke  
If it wasn't for the fact the Dr. Olendzki was a lovely lady that I could never be rude to the comment would have sounded sarcastic. She always seemed happy as well I didn't understand her happiness; no one could be that happy  
"I don't even know what happened? I felt fine most of the day." I said again

Unlike usual no one else was in the room with me other than Dr. Olendzki I had grown used to Dimitri usually being here waiting for me after I'd injured myself in practice or something. I took in a deep breath processing that will never happen again. After a moment to myself I looked up at the Dr. Olendzki again realizing I was waiting for an answer the look on her face had gone from happy to serious and concerned.

I knew that a look like that could not be good, I hadn't even been out to live a guardian life for a day and I was already worried that by the look on her face that it was being taken away from me. It wasn't like I could get an illness, due to the moroi genes I couldn't get sick. She started playing with the clipboard in her hand  
"Come on Doc, what's happening?"  
"Rosemarie, I'm just worried about you. You're fine now but the signs of your collapse was one caused by stress." She spoke professionally.

I wanted to almost scoff at her; I feinted because I was under stress "The whole purpose of my life is to be in stress."  
"The body's way of protecting itself is to shut down when the brain feels it cannot handle the pressure being out on the body anymore. I understand the amount of pressure that all dhampirs go under which makes this sometimes completely natural yes dhampir bodies are more durable than both moroi and humans but that does not mean that sometimes it hasn't had enough."  
"So why are you so worried about me?" I asked

she sighed to herself I could tell that she was considering if she should tell me or not, unlike last time I waited patiently for her to answer  
"Rose given the amount of both emotional and physical strain going on in your body right now, especially given the experiences you've just been through would trump even any mature and well experienced guardian. I'm worried because if you don't allow yourself and your body to rest this could become a big issue."  
Her face showed nothing but kindness, she knew why I left the school a handful of staff at this school knew the real reason I left and Dr. Olendzki definitely knew given Alberta insisted I see her upon arrival back at the academy.

I didn't know what to do or say she knew that guardian's didn't get time to rest "I'm sure that once I begin working these might be a little slower."  
she gave me a stern look  
"I'm sorry Rose but you will be needing strict rest for a little while and I will make that sure of that with your charge myself if I have to." She spoke then stormed out of the room.

It was strange to see her in such a strict way, and I couldn't believe that she would organize something with my charge herself… my charge! I didn't have enough time before she stormed out to ask who it was. I had passed out before finding out. I quickly threw my legs over the edge of the bed and semi-ran to the door only to be welcomed with a nauseous dizzy feeling. I stood up determined; one thing I would not welcome again was the floor.

I opened the door to immediately see Christian and Dr. Olendzki talking both heads turned as I swung the door open and conversation ceased. I looked up at Christian shocked, why was he here still? Was he here because he was now my charge? It all clicked into place as I realised that Dr. Olendzki said she was going to talk to my charge. Christian's face went from surprise to relief then to unreadable a sequence of emotion which confused me.

The doctor excused herself and gave me a nod of good luck and said goodbye and good luck she also stickily reminded me to rest. When she left Christian and I were left silently in the hallway of the infirmary by ourselves I didn't know if I should talk first so I stayed quiet as the intense look between us stayed in place. Christian was finally the one to speak "Are you okay?"  
For a second he looked down at me vulnerable his voice had cracked slightly when he spoke.  
"Am now." I said cheerily, trying to lighten the mood.

We stayed silent again for a moment, surprisingly given the situation it didn't feel awkward between us it was just more of a what do we do. There was so much left unsaid between us that needed to be talked about and I decided to start off simple.  
"I am guessing I was assigned to you? I'm your guardian now?" I said pretty much asking the same question twice. You could never be too sure to get through Christian's thick head sometimes I briefly smiled at the thought.

He nodded then confirmed the answer by speaking "Yeah you are. The queen requested that I have one excellent guardian and she suggested that since your friendship with Lissa was terminated she wanted you."  
I laughed at what must have been his joke but when he didn't start laughing as well I became concerned.  
"You're serious? Why would the queen specially go out of her way to give you a guardian and why does she think I would be excellent?" I was bewildered at the thought of the queen ever thinking that highly of me.

He didn't seem to happy "She believes that because of my family history that I am a liability and that I will do the same so she wants a good guardian that will do the job if I decided to turn myself," his shoulders slumped slightly before he continued "and the reason she chose you Rose is because you are an excellent guardian and any moroi would want to have you, so I'm sorry you were placed with me." he looked at me with intensity again but this time only briefly.

I felt sorry for Christian in the sense that he was forever being branded and categorized for what his parents chose to do but I would never let him know that I felt sorry for him. Instead I decided to focus on the other half of what he had said  
"Well, I'm not exactly stuck with you. I'm glad I know you and at the moment you are the best first charge I could have asked for considering I'm pretty Sally-no-friends right now." I swung my arm over his shoulder and smiled.

I could see him smile a little "Sally-no-friends?" he mimicked on the verge of laughter. I didn't need to go into detail he knew, he knew that the both of us virtually had no friends. I looked up him my arm was still wrapped around his shoulders as I stood to the side of him and I realised how close I was to his face we both stood like that examining each other closely until we became to close and I split away from him  
"Well at least we can be Sally-no-friends together now. I might have to take up the off of doing each other's nails like you said in field experience." I made the mood light again by half heartily joking around.

Christian's face took a while to sober up but eventually he did "like, I can't totally wait." He said in his best girl voice while he flipped his wrist. I laughed and lightly punched his shoulder "Ouch!" he complained  
"I didn't even hit you that hard!" I exclaimed  
"Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest or something? You shouldn't be hitting me I'm your charge now." He faked acting like a snob and turns his head up at me waltzing past me like he owned the place.

I laughed and followed after him I was definitely glad that of all people I would be now guarding Christian. Thinking about guarding Christian made me think back to what he said about me guarding him it made me so mad that the only reason I was guarding him was because of the queens opinion.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about passing out I'm sure you want to get out of here as fast as you can now that it holds some pretty bad memories. Will we have to stay here now as well because of me?" I felt a strange feeling of nervousness.

Christian stopped walking and looked at me "Don't be sorry for something you couldn't control, and from what I've gathered it doesn't just hold bad memories for me. if you want to leave and think it would be okay for you to go on a plane without getting those visions then we can go, I have a safe place." He said in all seriousness.

I looked at him assessing his expression, I couldn't find anything. How could he be sure that where we had planned on going was safe? Nowhere was really ever safe from anything then I looked at him confused as everything clicked into place "Lissa told you all about those visions I got when I went outside the wards?!" I wasn't mad that Christian knew I was made that Lissa had told him. But then again she could never keep anything from Christian.

He looked at me worried "I'm sorry I didn't know that you didn't want me to know. Yes Lissa has told me pretty much everything that you have told her." His emotions were changing into hurt.  
"It's not that I didn't want you to know, I don't mind I know that you would understand. I just don't understand why Lissa could tell you something that wasn't her business to tell." I shook my head trying not to get mad. I had to let the darkness that was building up fade out of me.

I sighed taking in a deep breath "I'm fine to travel, but nowhere is really safe is it? I honestly don't mind what we do. This is your life, you are my charge therefore you have the choice to do what you want and I follow."  
"Rose you still have all the freedom you want, we both know that I don't exactly need a guardian and we'd work better as a team. I don't want to take your life away because I'm your charge I want you to be happy." He spoke with complete sincerity.

I took in the surrounding views of the empty school, most students had left for the summer holidays others would be fast asleep by now as I realised that it was night time for us now. The school was beautiful and I sure would miss some of the memories and people. Then I realised that we were in the sun and began soaking it up before I looked at Christian in a panic "What the hell are you doing in the sun! Crap I've been your official guardian for less than twenty-four hours and I'm already trying to kill you!"

I quickly pushed him in the direction of shelter, when we had made it safely indoors. I held his face in my hands assessing him. I should have noticed before that he was in pain, I felt so stupid! He'd gone paler than usual and already had dark purple forming under his eyes. His face rested into my hands "I'm fine Rose really don't stress it. I was more worried about you."  
He started not responding to holding his own body weight and I pushed him against the closest wall to help support him "Some would think that this is kinky." He said trying to use his own cocky bravo.  
"You really need to get some blood; I'm not going back to that infirmary for a lifetime. Can you walk by yourself?" he tried and failed.

I sighed thanking the fact that I had worked up strength for years. I took in my surroundings to find that we were thankfully in the boys moroi dorms remembering the surrounds from field practice I picked Christian up and began to head to his room. To anyone else a tiny girl like me carrying a half conscience moroi boy twice my size would look strange so I thanked that again no one was here.

When we made it to his room I flopped him down on his bed his room had been fully packed and I could see all the boxes stacked up. I lay down on the bed next to him to make it easier  
"Rose, what are you doing?!" he asked with shock as I exposed my neck to him.  
"Look you badly need blood, most the feeders have left campus because of holidays and this is the fastest I could do before you become unconscious. Don't be stupid just drink." I didn't exactly want Christian drinking from me, it wasn't like I hadn't been drunk from before that's why I was worried because I didn't want to enjoy it. And I especially didn't want to enjoy Christian doing it.

His head rested reluctantly in the crook of my neck before he softly kissed my neck and licked it before biting down. I felt the endorphins of the bite almost immediately, it felt heightened for some reason it wasn't anything like the time Lissa had fed from me, before I could stop myself I let out a moan and opened my neck more to him he reacted and took hold of my hips pushing me against him and crawling on top of my as he regained his strength from my blood.

Once he had taken enough he kissed the spot where he bit again I still felt the strong endorphin from the bite and grabbed his face roughly and made my lips contact with his. He was still on top of me and it didn't take him long to react to the kiss pushing my hands above my head. None of this felt dirty or wrong not even the bite it all felt completely right as a felt the hot tingle of his touch.

Christian broke it apart when we both needed air and quickly got off the bed as if realising what had just happened. I felt the whiplash of the situation myself he scratched the back of his head as if suddenly nervous. I'm sure my feelings mirrored his as I tried to sit up and almost collapsed again. Christian was quick to my side lying me down again  
"Easy, I took a lot of your blood I'm sorry you should probably sleep it off." His hands were still holding my arms from picking my up. I didn't reply but felt the dizzy drowsiness and easily complied too closing my eyes.

I opened them quickly when I heard a strange movement, Christian was shirtless and about to enter the bathroom, he saw me stir "I'll just have a shower then organise getting out of here." He closed the door behind him, as if nothing had just happened.

* * *

**Tell me what y'all think?! I'm nervous as hell about how this chapter went! I don't know what y'all will think of Christian biting Rose or even that she let him! Good, bad please let me know your opinions I'm having a coronary thinking about what y'all think! Again a massive sorry for not updating sooner and a massive thank you to all your amazing support! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually updated within a reasonable amount of time! Thank you for all the reviews they all mean so much, seriously I never thought this story would be as popular as it has been! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was as though nothing happened when I woke up; the only thing different was the fact that his room had been completely cleared of all personal belongings. Which when I came in was all packed into boxes, he was sitting at the end of the bed watching me and unlike usual I didn't feel uneasy about it. I mean usually when someone is staring down at you while you sleep sets off the mega warning bells. As soon as he saw I was awake he got up quickly and busied himself  
"The plane is here when you're ready." He awkwardly cleared his throat and walked into the bathroom.

When he walked back out again he stood there for a while at the door "Ah, I got some of your things before they were packed into the plane." He scratched his head before striding out of the room to go somewhere. When I had made my way into the bathroom I saw the little pile of clothes that Christian had gotten for me.

I ignored the clothes he had given me and stripped off my own the hot relaxing water had always felt like such a relief on my skin. Being in the shower is like the time just before you go to sleep. You think about the days' events that could happen or have happened. My mind was draw back to yesterday, what had I done, what had I been thinking when I did that?

I shook the thought out of my head I didn't want to think of this or bring it up and obviously Christian didn't want to do that either but I couldn't help my mind aimlessly thinking about the events over and over again the flashes of his flesh on mine briefly, his wild kisses that still had the tingling effect on my lips. I remembered the heat of his skin grazing mine feeling safe in his arms. There was a knock at the door snapping me out of my unwelcomed memories "Rose are you okay?" it was Christian's voice on the other side of the door.

I looked down at my skin which was all wrinkly from the water I must have been in here longer than I thought and that's why he was getting worried "Yeah, I'm fine." I yelled out turning off the water. Picking up the clothes that Christian had brought in for me actually shocked me a little bit, the clothes were completely practical even right down to my bra and underwear set and I did have a few less covered items in my drawer he could have chosen. I didn't know if I should feel weird that Christian looked through my lingerie drawer or not but I know that I didn't feel weird about it. Ever since I had returned I hadn't felt weird with Christian at all I was happy to have him.

Although we never got along that well I think it was more of a playful relationship but I knew that when it actually came to it he would always be there for me. We had, had our good times even before I had left for Dimitri. The thought made me scream I screamed in frustration and pure agony the anger of him being taken away from me built up before I punched the mirror the massive shattering noise of the mirror that almost covered the length of the bath room.

I started panting looking at the broken reflection in the mirror before sliding down the wall landing on the floor, I quietly let out sobs so I wouldn't make to my noise but internally snorted at myself after all I had just smashed a mirror how much nosier could I get. I can't believe that after what I did last night I had just forgotten Dimitri like that!  
"Rose, are you okay?! I heard you down the hallway." An anxious Christian was almost smashing down the door, I gathered myself up and wiped of the shattered pieces of glass and put on a guardian face. Opening the door Christian almost landed on top of me but I pushed him aside  
"Your mirror broke." I told him bluntly and kept walking

I heard a bitter laugh "Rose, what the fuck are you doing? You're obviously not okay." He gestured down to my fists which I saw were both severely cut and bleeding.  
"I'm used to bloody hands pyro, it's part of the job title." I smiled and sat on his bed  
He looked at me incredulously  
"We have to get you back to the infirmary".

That got my attention my eyes snapped back up at his seriously "No, I don't need to go back I'm fine. Can you just leave it?!"  
"No Rose I can't you have glass shards in your hand!" he exclaimed "You're a mess." He lowered his voice dramatically as it broke for a second he himself looked vulnerable when it should be me that's meant to be vulnerable.

I tried to get up but he blocked me and pushed my straight back down on the bed I opened my mouth to ask what the hell he was doing but he cut me off "Let me take you to the infirmary." His voice sounded firm but I wasn't backing down  
"No, do you have tweezers?" I asked  
He looked at me for a moment like he was having an internal battle before quickly sighing and getting back up.

By the time he finally walked out of the bathroom he thankfully had tweezers in his hand "You made one hell of a mess in there." He spoke  
I didn't reply but took the tweezers out of his hand and started picking out the glass bits stuck in my hands and placing it on the towel Christian had conveniently brought out, first cooking now this he would be a good little house wife I thought jokingly to myself.

Trying to ignore the pain in my hand while pulling out the glass in the other hand I continued to work on. Christian kneeled down in front of me taking the tweezers off me I was about to argue with him but when I looked up and saw his face I have him my hands which he took gently. Christian still looked a little torn about something I was hoping that if I just kept looking at him he would tell me eventually he sighed.  
"Rose, stop looking at me like that. I can feel your intense stare."  
"Well then tell me what you're thinking." I said

He worked silently on my hand and I didn't think he was going to say anything until he gently squeezed my hand soothingly and looked up at me "This." He stopped trying to find the right words "What happened." He stopped again getting frustrated that he couldn't find the right words. I didn't think it would help to tell him to spit out so I impatiently waited.  
"This didn't happen because of what happened last night did it?" he gestured to my hands but held his intense gaze with my eyes.

I wanted to scoff at him and tell him and out right no but I don't think I could've I mean not intentionally because of him and it was mostly me that did the initiating last night I didn't want to blame him when I was the one at blame, I should have been thinking "No." I gave him a small smile, the lie came easily to me I don't think that he thought much of it either he assessed my hands again before continuing to pick out the glass.

I yelped in pain as he picked out one of the larger pieces of glass stuck in between my knuckles, more blood started to come out when the glass did. I bit my lip down to not let out another noise of complaint  
"You're going to have to cauterize it pyro." I spoke  
He looked up at me scrunching his face "Oh common, don't get squeamish on me now!" I said incredulously  
Christian mumbled something incoherent but seconds later I saw his hands light up with his element. I felt the burning pain and could smell the flesh burning I scrunched my face and looked away I saw Christian do the same  
"Christian!" I yelled shocked that he wouldn't pay attention to what he was burning.

He looked up at me and chuckled a very manly chuckle "The look on your face just then." He looked down "there all done."  
I hadn't realized this before but Christian had brought in everything I would need to fix the wound. He had placed a few butterfly stiches where they were needed and then proceeded to wrap my hands in bandages.

He kept holding my hands softly and didn't release them I sighed not wanting to be the big bad wolf bringing up the un-talked about topic.  
"Christian we need to talk about what happened."  
he sighed falling back to the ground crossing his legs and looking up at me  
"Oh common, don't be such a guy!" I saw a smirk appear on his face and it wasn't the nice kind.  
"Oh my, let's talk about our feelings and get everything out there then run off into the sunset." He made a dreamy looking face, he was mocking me.

I got the closest thing I could find and chucked it at him "you know I'm not like that! I just want to make sure that it didn't mean anything?" I was acting serious now and I could see his face drain of all amusement.  
"No of course it didn't." oh no I knew that look, he was shutting down on me, I sighed this wasn't the path I wanted to go down.  
"I didn't mean it that way." I said  
"No, the rebound guy I get it."  
"I didn't say that"  
"You didn't need to." He didn't meet my eyes but instead looked out his window.  
"Have I made you mad?" I said apologetically  
"No, I know exactly what you're talking about. What I did was kind of a rebound from Lissa too." He said still refusing to look at me. I always stuff these things up.

Growing frustrated I stood up without him and grabbed my things, I didn't have that many things thank god so I could easily walk it all to the plane by myself. I left Christian there, we had a plane to catch and I knew that he would eventually join me.

* * *

**So again it's a little longer than my older chapters have been so I hope you all liked that! Please review and tell me what you think! This was mostly a filler chapter sorry but now you know that they will be going home soon! Keep reading, love you all! x.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So wow I've actually updated huh! I hope you like this chapter, it's a little bit a filler in my opinion but you may still like it. I almost hit 3,000 guys just to let you know I'm pretty sure that's the longest I've ever done, anyway enjoy! Let me know what you think! Plus what are we all thinking of Fanfiction's updated website?! it's looking pretty groovy now!**

* * *

The plane ride was silent I wouldn't say awkward because we weren't even acknowledging each other enough for it to be considered awkward in the first place. I felt bad about what I had said but I also felt mad because he has twisted my words into something they were. Trust Christian just like always to get under my skin and annoy me like that, he had done it since the first day I met him. But unfortunately for us we were both avoiders, we both avoid the topic until it all bubbles over itself.

Just like always after the plane took off and we were outside all wards the painful headache started to kick in, at some stages throughout the fight I couldn't help but let out a painful groan and saw Christian looking over at me worriedly when he thought I wasn't looking and still completely ignoring me. I drifted in and out of sleeping until eventually I woke up and we were close to landing, unfortunately since we would be landing at a human airport my killer headache would take a while to calm down.

As one of Christians private air hosts walked past I asked if he could get something for my head after I landed. On the way out, at the door of the plane I saw him there waiting to hand me the pain medication smiling at him I walked off and followed the still silent Christian. I was growing frustrated with his silence, surely he knew that I didn't always take that well.

I let out a harsh sigh to myself as we weaved our way through people, this maybe a private air strip but for the tiny size of the airport and the amount of people was shocking. Without warning Christian sat down I wanted to ask him what we were waiting for but just at the moment I was feeling to stubborn to talk first. And to make an even bigger point I sat on the chairs across from him, not that he noticed because he too was being childish and wouldn't even look anywhere near me.

After a while of impatiently waiting I eventually saw some person bring it what I recognized to be our bags, so that's what we were waiting for this whole time I felt like an idiot for not realizing that but I had never really been exposed to the whole private jet flights all the time, the bags would just always end up in the suit or room I was staying in. I guess this was all part of the real human world I would have to begin to live like a human while protecting Christian at the same time, unfortunately this was something the academy had never managed to teach us.

In that moment I wondered if Christian too was worried about what the real world had in store, I mean due to not having parents he didn't really have a vast knowledge of what it was like either, although he did usually stay with Tasha. I shook the thought out of my head I was still mad at him I would not feel sympathetic and cave for him. I still had no idea where we were going to live, before he was mad I think he said something about the location being a surprise.

And when I followed Christian outside of the airport I was very surprised, all I felt was heat and all I could see was the large burning sun, everywhere. Where ever we were was definitely no place any sane moroi would visit let alone live, maybe this was all a big joke to Christian  
"Am I honestly that bad that you want to try and kill yourself?!" I asked in annoyance.  
I didn't even get a response just a tiny grunt before we started to move again, as he moved out into the sun I could see him almost instantly strain himself. I rolled my eyes and followed after him. I saw him talking to a young attractive girl, she also looked like a moroi, she actually had the slightest tan and I could tell the sun was seriously affecting her but not as badly as it seemed to affect Christian I stood at a distance like I was supposed to not knowing if they wanted me close by or not.

Once I saw the girl drop car keys into Christian's hand and they began to move around I also started to get ready to get in the car. The girl stood up from leaning against the car and walked away as Christian was about to get into the driver's seat I stopped him by taking the keys and without saying a word ushered him into the other side. I don't know if I was imagining it or not but I think I might have seen the slightest thankful smile on his face.

As I started the car I realized that I didn't know where we were supposed to be going and just sat there. I had also been taught how to drive but I had never driven that often due to the fact that I didn't actually need to drive anywhere so I was also worried about how I would go driving again after so long.  
"I have no idea where we're going Pyro." I spoke  
he rolled his eyes and smirked his teasing smirk. "I'll give you directions then."  
I felt a nervous anticipation about arriving to Christian's mystery house that seemed to be in the middle of hell it was so hot.

But it seemed to be okay the further out we drove, Christian was still directing me to an unknown place I was surprised that of all places he would choose to live here I mean it looked nice and everything but the heat was intense and the sun was even worse.

At one stage of me driving Christian finally told me to pull over in what seemed like the middle of nowhere but we had arrived outside these magnificent iron gates that looked more like they belonged in a museum with wild vines growing all through the intricate design on them and I could see that in the center of each door of the gate was the Ozera's family crest. I couldn't see much of anything in the property yet other than what looked like one of those never ending driveways cluttered with overgrown forestry.  
"Do you own your own national park or something?!"I said sarcastically  
All Christian did was let out and unattractive sounding laugh, snort.

I didn't see what Christian did but suddenly the gates started to slowly open and I continued to drive in. Sure enough this was one of those long drive ways but I didn't mind, as I looked around everything was so overgrown but it was still beautiful and I could only imagine what it looked like before when it had the upkeep.

As I looked around in awe Christian still seemed uninterested like he'd seen it all before. It didn't take too long before I could finally vaguely see his house in the distance and gasped at the site, just like the rest of the property the house looked amazing  
"My parents were into 'grand old architecture', it's an old style Victorian home." Christian spoke softly with emotion.

I had realized two things, Christian had spoken to me when he didn't need to and that he had obviously grown up here as this was his parent's house. Looking at the house again I would say this was more than grand plus age looked like it had only made the house look better. Cutting the car's engine off I got out of the car and immediately felt the sun touch my skin, it felt amazing I had always missed the feel of the sun on my skin.

Thanks to all the trees and vegetation everywhere this place was a little cooler than when we first walked out of the airport. I imagined myself as a kid here running around and having fun this would have been an amazing place to grow up as a kid, if you weren't a moroi which unfortunately Christian was so he wouldn't have been able to enjoy it for himself. The thought made me sad for some reason, then I thought back to his childhood in general when his parents tried to turn him strigoi, he wouldn't have stayed at this place for long. Wouldn't this place have held bad memories for him? Why would he want to stay here or all places, he could travel the world doing whatever he wanted.

As I heard the car boot being slammed down and Christian walking off with his things I went to grab mine and join him. I examined the house as we walked up to it, I almost didn't want to walk onto the porch when we reached it the house looked to sacred for that  
"Rose stop being a dork and get inside."  
I hadn't even noticed Christian opening the front door but sure enough he was standing there. As I walked in it immediately felt comfortable I was saddened by the thought, it had the warm motherly feel to it I didn't know much about Christian's parents but they must have loved him a lot.

I looked around and everything was neatly in place and as far as I could see nothing was covered in dust I became confused, how could the gardens be un-kept and not the house. Everything was bright and there were a lot of modern additions to the house, in fact the inside of the house looked more modern than the outside but there was still the old element to it, somehow it worked I constantly heard how hard it was to pull off mixing old and modern concepts but they had done it.

We had entered what I assumed was some kind of formal sitting room, most of the house was nice and open so I could see all of the beautifully detailed glass windows leading out to the back yard which was just as gorgeously overgrown as the front.

I stood and looked around at everything a little more taking in all the detail not knowing where to go "You can take any room in the house, but I also thought you may like to have the guest house to yourself." Christian spoke up seeing my unease  
my eyes bugged out of my head at the thought of a guest out  
"you have guest housing?!" Christian laughed at my reaction,  
I had never really looked into how wealthy the Ozera bloodline was until now, the fact one thing could change so many things for the rest of the generations to come was sad.

I shook that thought out of my head thinking about my own place I smiled and nodded my head in anticipation. My smile dropped as I realized something "no I can't I have to stay in here with you, you need protection this is the real world now." I said grudgingly  
"Okay, you can stay where you like I don't mind but I should probably tell you I get this place warded." I looked up at him incredulously  
"You put a ward on this place?!"

That was shocking to me, usually only very important families put wards on their houses and that's because they were just that. Important. "Yeah well, I thought I would be alone, which is why I came back here in the first place in case you haven't noticed the weather is not exactly some place any moroi would be caught let alone a many strigoi. My parents-." He cut himself off and finished it there  
I could tell he wasn't going to say any more than that.

I really wanted that guest house but I knew that even wards could be broken as we had witnessed at the academy when we had the strigoi attack I refused to think more about that day. I looked up at Christian "I don't know, it's still not entirely safe I'm the only guardian you have Christian and I want to do my job properly. I get it if you don't want me in here but-." I said with uncertainty then being cut off there seemed to be a lot of people cutting each other at the moment.

Christian was waving his hands in front of himself "No, it's not that I don't want you here I just thought you'd like your own little place or something, but there's plenty of room in this house if you want it, so much room it wouldn't make a difference that if you were in this house or the guest house it wouldn't make much difference. You know me Rose I can handle myself." He winked

It didn't take much thinking for Christian to persuade me "Fine, but I want a set of keys and not a bunch of them to get confused by! And I want a run through of what needs to happen if anything happens we need a plan here."  
Christian laughed at me walking off into the kitchen, oh no he was not laughing at me I thought "I'm completely serious!" I said  
"I know, which is why I'm laughing. Relax Rose your my guardian not some stuck up royal's."  
"I know but this doesn't mean I could be your guardian forever I could get moved you know. I need to take this seriously Christian this is my life." I said with all seriousness.  
I could see Christian sobering up to talk to me properly "You already are an excellent guardian. Which is why you're right, we do need to talk about what happened you were right. We shouldn't think of it anything because it wasn't your obviously still in love with Belikov and me well I would never in a million years go for you." He smiled roughing up my hair and I punch him in the stomach from across the counter.

I was glad that he got over his little hissy fit and returned to being my bitchy friend, even when Lissa was dating I could still tell we loved each other not as friends but just close we had that type of unlabeled love-hate relationship and that's just the way I liked it uncomplicated and unlabeled. I was also glad he was just talking to me again I didn't want to have to suffer the loss of another person in my life again we both had no one and we would now have no one together.

After he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge he walked me out to where the guest housing was "I didn't want to do too much up up-keep on the yard because then it would be obvious someone is living here but I think it's the best thing now that someone is living here." He said concerned as a branch hit him in the face  
I laughed at his lack of co-ordination of trying to walk through his own yard. Meanwhile I was having no trouble with all the over growing shrubs, as I drunk the whole yard in I realized I had no idea where it ended it was literally a jungle out there.

I noticed an empty pool as we walked off the back deck and into the yard, to the side of the pool I saw a cute little flat stone path leading to a cute little cottage that matched the house and stared at it in awe, this was where I would be living. I felt like I was in a fairytale as I walked along the stone path, there were little overgrown garden patches everywhere I could imagine all this after the work was done.

When we made it into the house me carrying all my belongings I stared around, everything was one open room including the bath and shower with I loved the only thing that seemed to have a little privacy was the toilet, as I looked around the open bathroom was separated by a little lounge room and bed then past that was an adorable little kitchen. The whole cottage looked rustic inside and out I loved it "I hope you know that you will be doing all the cooking otherwise I will starve and we can't have that can we." I looked back at Christian who had sprawled himself across the couch  
"Wouldn't have it any other way Rosie."  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Or what,"  
"You know what."

After our little bicker ended I looked at him "This place is amazing, but why come back to your old house?" I asked with caution  
"I didn't think many people would pay attention to this place, no strigoi would really think about coming here because of the place it's in and because it's the Ozera's house still, why would a strigoi to come to another dead strigoi's house." What he said made sense I was happy that we seemed to get a peaceful place. We sat down and watched a movie for a while in comfortable silence and that was how we spent our evening.

* * *

**Wow big chapter, hope you liked it. Tell me what you think?! I also want to thank everyone dearly for their reviews so far, I love them so much! **


End file.
